


Dog Show

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @lizmapes on Tumblr: You know what I like most about people? Pets. </p>
<p>Trespasser spoilers inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Show

Lupa sighed contentedly, leaning her stumped arm on Romulus’ back while she stroked between the ears of Cullen’s mabari with her hand. She hadn’t really wanted to come along at first, but Cullen had insisted that getting outside under the sunshine might help her feel a little better. Not to mention all the dreams she’d be missing out on if she didn’t go. 

In the end, the truth was that she didn’t think she could live without him being at home with her. There was both a fear of not being able to do anything with only one hand, but also of Cullen bringing someone else back home and sending her on her way, back out into the wilderness while he made a new life with someone who was  _whole_. 

And  _that_  was how she ended up with front row seats to a Fereldan mabari show. 

Cullen had seen a number of different breeders about Fen’len. Perhaps he wanted to train her as a fierce guardian - not unlike Romulus - but that simply wasn’t going to work for her. 

“She’s very docile,” they’d all said, in their own ways, “but don’t think she won’t protect you. She just isn’t as likely to be at the front of a charge. She worries about you, doesn’t want to leave you for stuff like that.” 

But Cullen was still proud of her. “What a beautiful coat she’s got,” the breeders had all commented. “I’ve not seen one like her before!” 

Lupa’s hand dropped from Fen’len’s head, and she pushed her nose under Lupa’s hand, looking for more attention. She laughed, perhaps a little more warmly than should be expected, and resumed her attentions. 

All of the dogs here were giddy, talkative, full of energy - and that energy, that spirit and freedom of life lent itself well to Lupa. 

Today, she was almost her old self again. 

“You know what I like the best about people, Cullen?”

He looked at her silently with a contented smile, his brows raising in response, prompting her to continue. 

“Pets.” 

Cullen laughed, and leaned across Fen’len’s back to place a kiss on her forehead. Perhaps that didn’t mean what it sounded like it meant; with the way Cullen was regarding her now, she was sure he understood. 

“Well, then, we’ll have to make an effort to come to events like these more often.” 

Lupa smiled. “I think that’s a great idea.”


End file.
